mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Problem Sleuth's special attacks
Over the course of Problem Sleuth, Problem Sleuth uses a number of battle techniques, combat operandi, and other special attacks to defeat his enemies. As a running gag, most of his techniques have names that imply a peaceful, non-violent resolution, but prove to be anything but. Battle techniques Sleuth Diplomacy Sleuth Diplomacy is Problem Sleuth's most frequently used battle technique. The attack is leveled up at several times throughout the story; levels that are used by PS in combat include: *'Level 1' - The basic version of the attack. PS shoots his enemies with the tommy gun. against a pair of thugs. *'Level 2' - PS shoots his enemies with the tommy gun while smoking a cigarette. against a large group of thugs. *'Level 5: Impromptu Caucus' - As PS opens fire on his target, the two Ace Dicks join in and fire their machine guns. against Morthol Dryax. *'Level 10: Ceasefire' - PS calls for a laying down of arms and drops his gun, then runs up to his targets and fights them in hand-to-hand combat. against the Cultural Rainbow. Two more versions of the attack, Level 98 and Level 99, can only be used while PS has Sepulchritude active. Fair Shake Fair Shake is a cooperative attack involving Problem Sleuth and one of the Ace Dicks. When attacking a group of enemies, PS uses one hand to fire the tommy gun and the other to hold a skylight towards the targets. AD positions his machine gun through the other skylight and fires, shooting at PS's enemies without actually being in the same room as PS. against a group of thugs and beasts. Brass Tacks By paying the required fee, Problem Sleuth can summon the three legendary jazz musicians: Blind Willie "Buttermilk" Stubbs, Father "Blind Pappy" Ramblin' Jackson, and Earl Stokes "Can't-see-a-damn" Molasses Fatts. The musicians attack PS's enemies by raining musical instruments down upon them. against Morthol Dryax. Summon Henry Clay By paying his asking fee, Problem Sleuth can summon Henry Clay, the 19th century Kentucky politician who represented in the state in both the Senate and the House of Representatives. The Great Compromiser will proceed to unleash his own battle technique, Pacify, and violently tear PS's enemies apart with his bare hands. against a group of beasts. Unused Three additional battle techniques are shown in Problem Sleuth's , but they are never used at any point in the adventure. *'Compromise' *'Pax' *'Unconditional Surrender' Combat operandi Armistyx Using Armistyx, Problem Sleuth can instantly summon Death to his location. PS can then make a deal with Death to acquire more combat power. When during the fight against Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, Death agrees to give PS his scythe. Sepulchritude Sepulchritude is the ultimate Comb Rave and the single most devastating attack in Problem Sleuth's arsenal. After , he finally in the final phase of the Demonhead Mobster Kingpin fight. Sepulchritude is a major power-up that turns PS into the Chosen Arbitor and gives him access to a number of diplomacy-themed attacks. This state lasts until his supply of Ink of Squid Pro Quo is totally depleted, at which point he is reverted back to his normal state. Initiating Sepulchritude is an act of self-sacrifice; once PS is turned back to normal, he will die unless someone can give him the will to live. Its attack name is probably a play on Pulchritude and Sepulchre, a tomb, reflecting the fact that using a sacrificial attack usually means you'll end up in a tomb. * Likewise, it can also be seen as a play on the words Pulchritude and Seppuku, a Japanese form of suicide, since it is a self-destructive attack. Attacks and effects *Simply initiating Sepulchritude causes PS's body to radiate the righteous fires of charisma, instantly destroying DMK's defensive Brier of Cruelty. *'Righteous Aggression' - PS attacks his target with the Tectrixcalibur, writes and ratifies treaties, and slashes them in half in front of the enemy. This attack is capable of eliminating one of DMK's health bars. *As the Chosen Arbitor, PS can receive the Smith Corona Blotspitter and an ink ribbon cartridge as a boon from the Demimonde Semigoddess. *'Level 98 Sleuth Diplomacy: Poison Pen Letter' - Using the Blotspitter's typewriter mode, PS can type up a strongly worded unpleasant note directed at his enemy. The enemy's Sick Burn levels receive a critical spike. *'Level 99 Sleuth Diplomacy: Pax Probliscum' - After loading the unpleasant note into the Blotspitter, PS fires a number of devastating shots at his enemy. This attack is capable of eliminating one of DMK's health bars. *'Final Flip Out' - The Weasel King communes with PS, giving him the power to Flip the Fuck Out and do severe damage to the enemy. This attack is capable of destroying multiple DMK health bars. *Once the Ink of Squid Pro Quo runs out, a final wave of holy charisma is unleashed and spreads across the entire universe. This effect wipes out the rest of DMK's health. Parliament Uproar!: Trusty Knives After Hysterical Dame falls in combat, Problem Sleuth's spiritual connection to her allows him to perform the Trusty Knives Limit Break. He opens his coat to reveal a variety of knives that he grabs and throws at his opponent. against Fluthlu. Category:Battle Technique